The Phenomenon
by Karmatose
Summary: Full Summary: A mysterious boy who flickers in and out of reality may seem like an impossibility, and yet there has never been anything that seemed more real to Cyrus Maple. Ever since he was little, he existed between three worlds - that of the past, present, and future. Despite his trans-reality existence, he always seems to end up in the same place: The Barnum & Bailey Circus.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Full Summary:**_ A mysterious boy who flickers in and out of reality may seem like an impossibility, and yet there has never been anything that seemed more real to Cyrus Maple. Ever since he was little, he existed between three worlds - that of the past, present, and future. With little control over his power, he'll often disappear before people's eyes, moving into another part of the timeline that he has no control over. However, he always seems to end up in the same place - the Barnum & Bailey Circus. His fear of discovery keeps him from approaching the circus, and yet he finds himself oddly fascinated by the people within. When he is discovered in his snooping, how will the circus react when they discover that he has no tether to their reality?_

* * *

** This is my first fanfiction here, so please go easy on me! I'm also pretty new to **_**The Greatest Showman **_**fandom, so forgive me if I get a few things wrong. That said, this is an OC story, and due to the nature of the story, the characters from the movie may not have many appearances. Also, since the movie is...well, uhm, not historically accurate at all, I'm going to be blending together true history and movie history. I'm also making some assumptions on what decade what happened in the movie. There's a reason I'm not using exact years...besides the fact that I'm not very good with history in the first place!**

**Also, as something worth noting… I love The Greatest Showman, but I also know that considering the real events that formed Barnum & Bailey Circus, it is somewhat sickening that they glossed over so many details. The real P.T. Barnum was a sick man with a greedy ambition that turned him into a monster. The members of the circus were not treated as described in the movie, and even today the circus is continuously seen abusing or neglecting exotic animals. I think the movie is harmless as long as everyone who watches it is aware of the true history. That's probably one of the most idealistic things I've ever said, but I love the movie too much to consider it a menace. That said, if you're a decent human being with any sense, you'll boycott the circuses, not the movie as the PETA has been suggesting. That said if you really want to visit the circus, do extensive research on them first. I don't know if there are any out there that are allegedly 'good' in a moral sense, and honestly, if there is they're probably low-budget and not that entertaining, but I could always be wrong. I do think that you should always recommend the movie with a warning attached mentioning that the real events were much more sickening, but it's your life so do what you want. I'll just get off my high horse now and stop ranting for once.**

**That said, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

_P.T. Barnum's Circus, 1850's._

"_Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for…"_

The young boy almost scoffed at this as he opened his eyes to the familiar song. He'd heard it many times before, yet it never seemed as ironic as it did now. The sound was distant, almost a whisper drifting through the walls of the former museum. The street before him was busy, with men in fancy vests and women wearing frilly dresses crossing the street to enter P.T. Barnum's Circus, enticed by the sound of music within and the exotic posters out front. If he had to guess, he'd arrived somewhere shortly after P.T. Barnum had begun to gain success - he was far too familiar with the timeline of the circus building he leaned against now.

"_...been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor…"_

He grimaced, again reminded of how fitting the song was for his current situation. He was sweating profusely like he'd just woken up from a nightmare - and in a way, he had. He took stock of his current appearance - he looked terrible. Greasy strands of blonde hair hung into his face, and his right shoe had a sizable hole in it that he could stick his entire big toe through. It reminded him of the first time he'd seen P.T. Barnum before the circus was ever founded. Or, he supposed, it wasn't quite the first time. Events always seemed out of order in a life like his.

"_...and buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore…" _

He sighed and brought himself to his feet, glancing at the spot he had just been laying. The sidewalk wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep, and it seemed his body agreed - an aching feeling sunk into his bones as he rolled his shoulders, trying to get familiar with his new clothes, although he supposed they hardly looked new. They were only new to him.

"Hey!" He heard an accusing voice that he recognized as that of the box office staff man. He never did catch his name; he'd always seemed insignificant up until now. As he turned his head to find the bearded man approaching him, he blinked, confusion crossing his features. Before he had time to react, the man had grabbed his wrist, prying something out of his hands. It was a moment before he realized what he'd been holding - a golden stopwatch that looked like it had cost a pretty penny. That wasn't his, was it?

The man didn't let go of his wrist, examining the stopwatch to ensure it hadn't been damaged. He then gave the boy before him a skeptical glance, muttering something under his breath about irony and thieves, or something like that. If he was honest, the grip on his wrist hurt, but he didn't let it show on his face. It was better to not resist so he could get out of there as soon as possible.

"You okay, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost." He blinked at that, the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out what he'd done wrong. Oh, right. He was supposed to put up more of a fight - he supposed it did seem odd that he'd given up the watch without even trying to get it back. Then again, the watch held little value for him. Even if he could pawn something he'd so obviously stolen, the money would be useless to him after a week or so.

He didn't speak, only averting his gaze in a show of stubborn disinterest. He didn't want the watch. Couldn't he just leave him alone?

Instead, the man looked him over with renewed interest. "You're an odd one, aren't you?" He received no response and didn't really seem to be expecting one, tightening his grip on his arm and beginning to pull him inside the building. His eyes widened at that, and he tried to dig his heels into the ground, to no avail. The man before him was much stronger than the 10-year-old boy, and he received little more than a surprised glance before he was overpowered and all but dragged inside the ticket booth.

He was seated forcefully on a stool in the back of the ticket booth with an insistent _stay here_ and a _don't touch anything _before the older man disappeared through a door leading into the building. He stood up to leave as soon as he was gone, but he quickly found that the man had locked the door leading outside. The man returned with none other than P.T. Barnum only moments later. He hadn't realized until then that the music had stopped - the performance for today must have just finished.

This was exactly what he _didn't_ need. He stared up at P.T. Barnum with owlish eyes, his fingers still resting on the locked door handle. And then, that glint lit up Barnum's eyes, and a terrible feeling settled in his gut.

"Welcome to the circus, kid."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So, I know the prologue was kinda short, so I made this one extra-long to make up for it. That said, I hope to have most chapters be about 1,500 to 2,000 words. The prologue, if you don't count the author's note, was about 800 words, so it falls WAY short of that guideline, but it's the prologue, so it's okay. That said, I'm not posting on a regular schedule as of now, as I'm not sure how quickly I can write that amount, but once I get into a rhythm I expect to have an official schedule up. No promises though!**

* * *

"Welcome to the circus, kid."

He blinked at that, his mind going blank as he tried to comprehend the gravity of what was happening. He barely heard the man from earlier speaking his own protests to the matter, too consumed by thoughts of _nonononono _and _what the hell do I do now? _He felt a headache pressing into his skull, but he ignored it as he leveled his eyes with Barnum and stated as boldly as he could manage in his panicked state, "No."

The words came out of his mouth like a blade cutting through the air, and he didn't realize the fatter man was still talking until around the same time he realized he'd interrupted him. Barnum looked visibly deflated, but it was mere seconds before that glint returned again, and he knew he was in trouble. "Fine. At least let me take you on a tour of the place, alright?"

Barnum's plan was terribly obvious, but it wasn't like he had a choice, given that he was locked in the box office until they let him out. Hesitantly, he nodded. It was true that he'd been unintentionally stalking the circus almost his entire life, and yet the truth was that he'd never been inside. The last show for the day may have just finished, but seeing the inside even without being able to see their performance was fascinating enough. He just hoped he'd be able to stay on his guard despite his excitement.

Technically, it wasn't the first time he'd been caught in his snooping, but he'd always been able to escape before he got roped into something. This situation was new to him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't have much time to dwell on it before Barnum's face lit like a light, and he was once again dragged through a door labeled 'staff only' and brought into a world of wonder.

Everyone and everything seemed to be made of color - a woman with bright pink hair reminiscent of cotton was checking the ropes as customers filed out for the day; A bearded lady in a purple dress was taking off her make-up at a vanity; the tallest man he'd ever seen waltzed past in a green overcoat and exotic animals he'd never seen before waltzed about between the crowds, although he saw several animals resembling giant cats being put into their cages by a blonde man with golden tattoos. The man leading him stopped so suddenly he almost ran into him, although it didn't help that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking, too entranced by the magic of the world around him. He'd never seen colors so bright or people so diverse all in one place, and it exceeded his wildest imaginations. He was busy observing the many extravagant and exotic props scattered backstage when P.T. Barnum's voice reached him.

"It's magical, isn't it?"

He nodded mutely in response, his earlier reservations forgotten. This truly was the greatest show.

* * *

Phineas knew the boy was special the moment he laid eyes on him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but something about the boy radiated opportunity. Or, perhaps, he was simply too reminded of himself to consider the possibility that he was just another orphan. Regardless, he was determined to show the boy the magic of his circus, even if he refused to join it. That, and maybe he _was_ hoping to change the boy's mind.

Even so, watching the child's eyes light up was a treat in and of itself. He'd never get tired of watching it - the moment when they realized that the things they thought impossible were more than just fever dreams. When they realized that they'd walked into a land of magic. He stopped, giving the boy time to process the things around him, and nearly chuckling as the other almost ran into him. If this was how he reacted to the backstage, then how would he respond to seeing an actual performance. He hoped he'd stick around long enough to be given that opportunity, at the very least.

"Who's the kid?" He heard Lettie call from her place at the vanity, and he realized suddenly that he hadn't even asked the kid his name. He glanced back at him, his earlier grin fading as he realized the light had disappeared from his eyes, his expression returning to that guarded stoicism he'd exhibited before. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting his name out of him anytime soon, so he didn't bother asking.

"Not sure. O'Malley caught him nabbing his watch." He explained simply, to which Lettie turned to him and raised a single eyebrow. She didn't need to say anything for him to know what she was thinking: he must be a pretty talented thief if he managed to steal from another thief.

"So, you brought him inside?" She asked, giving the boy a once-over. He felt the boy tense through his grip on the boy's wrist like he was ready to dart at any moment. He just shrugged, hoping his nonchalance would help the boy relax. Lettie laughed boisterously, and he saw a glint of confusion in the kid's eyes. "That's just like you, Phinn." She turned her attention towards the boy now, meeting his gaze. "You got a name, kid?"

The boy hesitated, before breaking his gaze from Lettie and muttering, "Yes." Lettie waited a moment for him to finish, but he never did. She gave Barnum an unreadable glance before her gaze returned to the boy, and she crossed the room to place a finger under his chin, lifting his face until his gaze met hers once again.

"This place gave me a family and a home when I was left alone…" She paused for a moment, searching the boy's eyes. She didn't seem to find what she was looking for, because her gentle smile faltered slightly. She let go of his chin and turned to Barnum once more. "Phinn, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He glanced a the boy and nodded, before stepping off to the side with Lettie.

"What is it?" He questioned, keeping an eye on the boy over Lettie' shoulder to make sure he didn't dart off the first chance he got. The kid glanced around, seeming to consider it, before spotting Barnum's eyes on him and seemed to resign himself to stay.

"That boy...Something, or someone, has hurt him. Badly." The words startled the ringmaster, and for a brief second, he took his gaze off of the boy to meet Lettie's eyes. They searched each other's eyes for a moment and a sense of understanding washed over Phineas. He hadn't seen it himself, but clearly, she did. He supposed it only made sense that she could spot one of her own. She didn't need to say what came next, but she did anyway. "If anyone can help him, Phinn...It's you." Her words were gentle, but he heard the hidden message underneath. He knew that if he couldn't at least attempt to help this boy, her respect for him was on the line.

He didn't need the convincing, though. He nodded before glancing back at where he'd left the boy, a sense of dread settling in his stomach at what he saw.

* * *

The orphan raced through the set, trying to find the main exit to the building. He couldn't leave through the staff door he'd come in through, given that it had been locked behind him. His eyes darted around in search of his escape route, his eyes settling on a set of three glass doors. That must be it! He began towards it, but he'd barely made it a few more steps before he felt a hand on his wrist, again, dragging him away from his goal. His hopeful expression faded as he realized that he was caught, turning around to see the woman with pink hair he'd spotted when he came in, although her identifying pink hair had been replaced with dark brown curls.

Barnum and the bearded lady from earlier caught up shortly, taking in the scene with relief in their eyes as the trapeze artist glanced between the three of them, trying to figure out what was going on. He struggled at first, but he inevitably gave in at the grip on his wrist tightened. When would they get tired of abusing his wrists?

When no one spoke, the woman holding his wrist seemed to snap. "What's going on? Why are you two chasing this poor boy everywhere?" Her words held heat, but she was clearly not angry. Her eyes betrayed her trust for the two people across from them, but she was clearly trying to seem upset. P.T. Barnum decided it best to word himself carefully, just in case. Anne could be as stubborn and unruly as a mule when she wanted to be.

"We're trying to help him, Anne," Barnum stated slowly, glancing at the boy even as he spoke it. He tried to hide the surprise he felt. It seemed either he was successful or Barnum was just as good at hiding his reactions as he was. He felt Anne, as she had been called, loosen her grip ever-so-slightly. He took the opportunity to yank himself out of her grip, darting out the door he'd spotted earlier as fast as he could. He heard Barnum call after him, but he wouldn't realize what he'd said until after he was already far down the street and out of sight.

"You don't have to be alone anymore!"

He didn't have a choice.

* * *

_P.T. Barnum's Circus, 4 Days Later_

"Did you find him?" Lettie's hopeful voice didn't match her expression. She looked like she was about to give up. Phineas hated letting her down...but he was out of options. It was like he'd disappeared into thin air. He shook his head, watching as her face fell with a grim expression of his own. When he'd left, they'd initially had optimism that he'd come back. After the first day, though, they started looking. It was Lettie's idea; he knew she saw herself in that kid. He did, too, but in a different way. He saw potential and talent waiting to be surfaced, but Lettie saw all that and more. She saw a kid who was hurting and alone, and she wanted to help. That was just how Lettie was. Yet, four days after his last appearance, it was time to call off the search. He didn't want to be found. He didn't think that even he could help someone who wasn't willing to help themselves.

"Phinn, look!" Anne's voice broke him out of his somber thoughts, and he glanced out the window on the doors to see what she was pointing at. At first, he didn't believe what he was seeing. Then, slowly, he began to process it, meeting the gaze of the boy across the street through the window.

He was back.

* * *

He hadn't been quite sure where he was walking until he'd arrived in front of the circus doors. Of course. After all, when had his life brought him anywhere else? His mind felt fuzzy even with these thoughts, the irony of it all not escaping him even as sweat beaded profusely down his brow. It was the last place he wanted to be, and yet it seemed like he could never escape the ever-looming presence of the circus. He laughed deliriously at the thought. The fever was starting to get to him, wasn't it? His legs wobbled beneath him, threatening to buckle underneath his weight, yet he fought to remain standing even though he'd forgotten why. Why had he left the shelter of his cardboard box to walk to the last place he'd ever wanted to go? Why did he want the last thing he saw to be those neon lights proudly proclaiming 'P.T. Barnum's Circus' for all the world to see? Why did he so desperately want to hear the songs that he'd always dreaded filtering through the walls one more time?

He looked through the window of the front doors, barely making out Barnum's face through the haze in his vision. He met the gaze of the other man and blinked, but he must have closed his eyes for longer than he thought because he saw the man had already crossed the street by the time he opened them, something like worry etched across the older man's features. He wasn't sure when he started falling, but the last thing he remembered was being caught in his fall by steady hands and the smell of _magic _before everything went dark.

* * *

** Sorry, not sorry!**

**As an interesting question: what did you guys imagine when I said 'the smell of magic'? For me, it was citrus. Mostly oranges, but I think a bit of grapefruit in there too? Not really sure why; it just made sense to me. I don't even particularly like oranges or grapefruits. Weird.**


End file.
